


Disrespect

by josafiend



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Abuse, Aggression, Control, Discipline, Domestic Violence, Escape, M/M, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:18:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josafiend/pseuds/josafiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple lapse in concentration has serious repercussions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disrespect

**Author's Note:**

> May offend, please read the warnings.

The sideways look had said it all, the eyes had narrowed and turned away, so Kimi had made his exit from the Albert Park Press Centre as speedy as possible. He hurried past scrutineering and away from the calls of Sebastian, who would no doubt want to spend an age talking about stuff he really had no interest in. He wasn’t even sure why he talked to that kid anyway; he was always there with a whisper for his ear, always trying to impress him with his stories. He didn’t care, yet still his head turned to listen. Maybe he was too polite for his own good? But the other reaction suggested quite the opposite.

He checked his shoulder and darted left into the main hospitality tent, still only occupied by a skeleton staff and the occasional journalist, and they knew not to bother him until at least Friday morning. He zig-zagged around the empty tables, heading for the door which lead to the kitchen in the hope that safety, and a snack, might lie beyond it.

To his disappointment the kitchen was deserted, not even a waitress loitering about to make him a sandwich. He wandered across to a door marked ‘cold store’ and pulled on the handle, shivering as the cool air within hit his skin. Scanning the shelves he found a ham joint and some salad which someone had already conveniently prepared for him to help himself to. Near the back were several piles of sliced bread and some industrial sized barrels of mayonnaise.

Kimi’s stomach rumbled in anticipation and he let the door swing to as he headed for the loaves.

‘You’re such a simple creature.’

The mouthful of sandwich almost stuck in his throat, and he turned slowly towards the voice, swallowing noisily.

‘Sitting in a fridge eating a stolen sandwich.’

Kimi frowned. ‘I didn’t steal anything; there was nobody here to make me something. I’m not a complete domestic incompetent.’

‘No, you just lack in other areas.’

‘I know what you’re going to say, and I’m sorry, but I don’t know I’m doing it and…’

Kimi’s back hit the cold metallic wall with a bone crunching thud, knocking the wind out of his lungs and the remains of the sandwich out of his hand.

‘You’re a fucking disgrace Raikkonen, did you know that? You’re a filthy, disrespectful, waste of space.’

Kimi tried to push against the forearm which was now limiting the air he could get into his chest. ‘I said I was sorry okay?’

‘What if sorry is isn’t good enough? What if we’d already had this conversation about you and Sebastian having your little mother’s meetings during press conferences?’

‘You know I hate the press.’ The Finn said, regretting the petulant tone as the pressure on his throat increased.

‘It’s your job. It’s the price you have to pay for that six figure contract and the privilege of driving that Lotus around every weekend. Grow up.’

Kimi’s head began to swim, and with a grunt the arm was removed. Fernando paced away five steps, turning and folding his arms across his chest as he watched the Finn gasp for breath.

‘You talked when I was answering my questions. I could hear you muttering to that boy all the while. It was very distracting, especially when I explicitly told you your behaviour was to improve this season.’

‘I’ll try harder next time then.’ Kimi muttered, attempting to push his way past.

Fernando’s outreaching arm stopped him mid-stride.

‘What?’

The Spaniard’s lip curled into a cruel smile. ‘You haven’t apologised properly.’

Kimi looked back at him incredulously. ‘Are you serious?’

‘Deadly. On your knees.’

‘No chance.’

Fernando smiled wider and kicked Kimi’s ankles out from underneath him, sending him crashing into the tiled floor. He reached down and grabbed hold of a handful of blonde hair, pulling him upwards as he loosened his belt and unbuttoned his jeans.

‘If you bite I’ll break your fucking neck.’ Fernando warned, easing himself out of his boxers and towards Kimi’s firmly closed lips. ‘Kimi? If you do a good job it’ll be over quicker, won’t it?’

Grudgingly he accepted him, trying not to wince as the fist in his hair tightened. He was right of course, despite the contempt burning in his chest, he knew that an efficient performance would get the ordeal over with sooner.

He hated when Fernando took the control away from him, and on this occasion it was more like he’d handed it over with his own incompetence. He inwardly cursed Sebastian for getting him into this situation, and vowed that the next time they were booked for the same conference he’d make sure they were on different rows, maybe try out that sleeping with his eyes open he’d been working on.

Unconsciously he lapped his tongue against the Spaniard’s shaft, feeling the growl resonate before he heard it. It made his own dick twitch, and made him feel like maybe the control was swinging in his favour. He hollowed his cheeks and took in as much of Fernando as he could, sliding his hands up his thighs and taking a firm hold of his backside to control the roll of his hips. If he was going to get the job done he was going to be the one in charge, not just having his face fucked by a guy who was having a tantrum because someone talked over his speech about tyre temperatures.

‘Good Kimi, that’s good.’ Fernando mumbled, his breath catching as Kimi changed the pace.

From his knees the Finn felt his momentum increase, swirling his tongue around the swollen head, feeling the jerk of his unsteady knees rock his body. He glanced upwards, eyes locking with Fernando’s as he gazed down at him, heavy lids, with a lazy half smile on his lips. He pulled back, leaving him untouched for agonising seconds, waiting for the words he knew were coming.

‘Don’t stop.’ Fernando whispered.

Kimi grinned; taking hold of the Spaniard’s weeping cock giving it a couple of firm strokes with his hand before taking the length down his throat. Fernando cursed, swaying unsteadily as the grip on Kimi’s hair reached separation point. He reached up to free himself from the fingers, but Fernando grabbed his wrist and bent it back at a firm and painful angle.

‘Don’t think for one second you’re taking the lead here Kimi.’ He hissed, pulling the limb back further.

Kimi growled at the pain, wondering if he could get away with biting now that the rules had changed. Fernando bucked his hips and Kimi found his mind blanking now he had a mouthful of unwanted cock again. He gagged for a moment as the back of his throat was momentarily brushed and pushed his palms against the front of the Spaniard’s thighs.

‘No, Kimi. All of it.’ Fernando murmured. ‘Are you sorry?’

Kimi mumbled something indistinguishable and Fernando swore as the vibrations caught him off guard, accelerating him towards the edge. He pushed his fingers through the Finn’s hair, palm spread across the back of his head as he drove himself into down his throat. Kimi’s knuckles whitened as he gripped the denim of Fernando’s jeans, willing away the fear that he might puke as he prayed he could just get it over with.

‘You dirty fuck.’ Fernando growled, his muscles spasming briefly as the climax hit him.

He released the grip on Kimi’s head and the Finn pulled back, glaring at him.

‘I haven’t accepted your apology yet.’

Kimi’s eyes glinted menacingly, but the muscles in his throat obeyed and he swallowed the load Fernando had gifted him.

‘Good boy.’ Fernando smiled, tucking himself back into his jeans and buttoning up the crotch.

Kimi climbed to his feet, dragging the back of his hand roughly across his lips, and wordlessly headed for the door.

‘Don’t forget what I said, Kimi.’ Fernando said, laughing as the retreating figure slammed the door behind him, and he was left alone in the empty kitchen.


End file.
